A Sweet Lullaby
by RenegadeFlight
Summary: And then she heard it, the most beautiful sound in the world...the sweet lullaby of his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My dear friend Serenity has written me another wonderful fic. I'm just betaing it and take no credit. **

**A Sweet Lullaby**

_TH-THUMP! TH-THUMP!_

A relationship isn't supposed to have any strain. It isn't supposed to have bad thoughts or tears. Relationships are supposed to be filled with lots of happy moments that will last a lifetime. So if all this is true, how come Minnie was sitting on her couch brooding when she could be seeing her boyfriend right now making those memories? Minnie never thought today would even end up with her preforming said brooding.

Today was the anniversary of when they started dating, her and Mickey that is, and Minnie had woken up with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. Through her head ran all the possibilities of what Mickey had planned for their date. The young mouse couldn't contain her excitement and had actually started humming a merry tune in her glee, earning a confused look from Figaro. But Minnie, blinded by love, picked up Figaro and started waltzing with him through the house. Figaro eventually decided his owner was going crazy and just let her do whatever she wanted to do.

After releasing her hold on the kitten, Minnie ran to her wardrobe to pick out her prettiest dress to wear for her date. Oh, the possibilities! Sparkles or shine? Blue or red? Sleeves or strapless?

That's when Minnie's world came crashing down.

The ring of her phone distracted her from the wonderful world of possibility and she picked it up, answering in a happy tone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Min," Mickey's voice came through. "How are ya?"

"Oh Mickey I'm so excited for our date! I was just thinking about what I was going to wear and I just know it's going to be _soooo_ romantic wherever we go and oh I just can't wait!" After her excited outburst Minnie caught her breath and waited for a reply. None came.

"Mickey?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh uh," Mickey's voice came through. "Our date?"

"Yes," replied Minnie. "For our anniversary. After that, she was greeted with more silence and couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Mickey are you there?" she tried.

"Yeah I am," was finally said.

"Mickey, you didn't forget our anniversary did you?"

"..,kinda," was the answer. "But Minnie you have to understand that I had a lot of things going on today. I had to help Donald paint his gate because his nephews shot paintballs at it, then there was Pluto and…"

Minnie wasn't listening to a word he said.

She just stood there, mind not processing what was going on. He forgot. Mickey forgot_. Again! _She could easily forgive the first few times, but now it was just getting annoying. Was he really that forgetful, or is he just making up excuses because he doesn't care?

Minnie was beyond mad.

She was furious! And hell has no fury like a woman scorned. She lost it.

"That's…fine," she answered calmly. "I understand?"

"You do?" was Mickey's answer.

"Sure…I understand that you think it's just okay that you can forget about something we've been planning for weeks! You do this _every single_ time, Mickey! How do you think it makes me feel? Have you ever even considered my feelings when you do something like this? Obviously not! You think that you can just say you're sorry and then make up for it with a five-minute set up for a date? I can't take this anymore!" There, she said it. It was out in the open. She had wanted to say that to him for a while but never had the guts to, as he would always make it up to her. But not this time. Not this time.

"Minnie, I'll make up for it, I swear I-"

"Don't bother. I'm sorry, Mickey but I just can't deal with this. Today was supposed to be special, but now it's ruined. Good bye, Mickey."

She hung up.

Thus, we're back to the present where Minnie Mouse now ponders what she should do now. Maybe she was just harsh on him, but then again maybe he deserved it. Maybe that wake-up call was what he needed to finally realize that her heart was nothing to be played around with. Oh don't get her wrong, she loved Mickey and she knew he loved her too, sometimes too much for their own good. But today, she had reached her breaking point.

Now came the part of waiting to see if he'd make it up to her or not.

This time, it would have to be better than all of those other times. She'd have to be convinced he cared.

Mickey wasn't Minnie's first boyfriend, as everyone knew. Minnie's first boyfriend was Mortimer Mouse who to this day, still wants Minnie back. That relationship didn't last for obvious reasons. Number one being that Mortimer was a sissy and a sexist jerk. He once told her that a man is superior to a woman and it's their job to treat the men like gods. There was also the fact that Mortimer cared too much about himself at some points.

Yes, there were times that he could show he cared but everyone could see it was just so he could brag that he had a girlfriend. Eventually, Minnie had enough and broke it off, much to Mortimer's dismay.

But now, all of a sudden, she had the urge to talk to him. Maybe it was because she wanted comfort from someone who could give it. But then again, she could talk to Daisy. But Daisy probably couldn't provide the comfort she required. Plus, she could faintly remember her saying she had things to do today. So, whether Minnie admitted it or not, she had to talk to Mortimer. She could worry about the whys later.

So, with what little confidence she had left, Minnie got off her couch and got ready to leave. She thought about where Mortimer lived now. Is he still living where he was? Then she remembered that during one of his many attempts to woo her, he gave her his address. Silently thanking herself for not throwing it out, she retrieved it from her dresser and walked out of the house.

It turns out that he doesn't live far from her. She couldn't help but think about the street he lived on though. It seemed very familiar. The direction she was walking in also felt familiar. Had she come this way before? When she finally got to her destination, she finally realized why everything was so familiar. This was _Mickey's_ neighborhood, _Mickey's_ street, and Mortimer lived right next to _Mickey's_ house. She silently cursed herself for not remembering and then looked around.

Everything seemed quiet and nobody was outside. Nobody outside, that is, until low and behold, Pluto came around the corner.

Minnie panicked. She didn't want Mickey knowing she was there and Pluto knew her scent. She had to hide. Minnie immediately jumped into the nearest bush and hoped Pluto wouldn't notice her. Pluto however, had picked her scent and was sniffing his way over. Minnie silently prayed he wouldn't come near the bush and wondered how good his nose was with that bloodhound in him. Pluto was now so close all he needed to do was poke into the bush with his nose and it was game over. He would bark, lick her, and Mickey, hearing him bark, would come out and he would question why she was over at Mortimer's house. Then he would try to mend their relationship and Minnie wasn't really in the mood for him to do that. But Pluto's nose never made it into the bush. His attention was now focused on two chipmunks carrying some nuts. One had a red nose and the other had one that looked like a chip. Pluto growled and ran for them, starting a game of cat and mouse.

Once Pluto was gone, Minnie peeked out of her bush and climbed out. She couldn't help but notice that Mickey's car wasn't in his driveway as she made her way up to Mortimer's door. She thought nothing of it and knocked. A few moments passed and then the door opened and Mortimer was staring at her.

"H-hi Mortimer," said Minnie.

"Well ha cha-cha, if it isn't Minnie Mouse. Came to your senses and finally realized that I'm a better match for you than ol' Mickaroony?" He jabbed a thumb in the direction of Mickey's house.

"Um…well not exactly," Minnie made out. "May I come in?"

"Of course, of course," Mortimer opened the door wider, allowing Minnie to walk inside. Upon entering, she noticed many things. Minnie knew Mortimer was a very wealthy mouse, but what she didn't expect, was all of the fancy things he had. It looked like a mansion all squeezed in to a house. There was a trophy cabinet to the left. In it were many awards Mortimer had won, including the one signifying he had the best decorated house during Christmastime on Main Street.

Minnie could faintly remember Mickey telling her something about that. There were also ones for polo, Mortimer's favorite sport, and a few from shooting skeet. Strolling into the living room, Minnie saw some pictures of Mortimer's family. There was one of his parents, who Minnie had met only once before, one of his grandfather, who was filthy rich and might be where Mortimer gained his fortune from, and, oddly enough, there was one of her and Mortimer.

The picture consisted of the two of them on a picnic of some sorts. He was propped up against a tree, one leg over the other, playing a guitar with a hat on his head and a smile on his face. Minnie also had a smile. She sat on her knees with her hands on her lap, blushing. As she looked at it, Minnie thought about how happy she looked. Mortimer noticed her looking and decided to work his charm.

"Wonderful, isn't it? I only wish we could have lasted longer. You and I were inseparable. Why, I'm sure that we- hey, what are you doing that for?" Somewhere during Mortimer's speech, tears started to stream down Minnie's face.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Minnie whimpered. "I'm not feeling well right now." She felt a hand lead her to the couch and sit her down.

"Here," said Mortimer. "I'll get ya some water."

When he was out of sight, Minnie mentally slapped herself. She totally lost her cool! But she couldn't help it. With all of the events that had occurred, the stress was becoming too much to handle and she broke. Mortimer came back with the water and handed it to her.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" he asked.

She nodded and told him about the events that had occurred since the morning starting from the fight with Mickey up until the moment she started crying. On the outside, Mortimer looked caring. He rubbed her back and gave a few words of sympathy. On the inside, however, was a different story. This had given him an inch and he would use it to his full advantage.

"Sounds like he doesn't care about you," Mortimer inquired.

"Huh?" Minnie looked up from her sobbing.

"I said it sounds like he doesn't care about you. Just look, he's putting you through all this. And I know for a fact that if you love someone, this isn't the way to show it."

He slowly put his arm around Minnie, bringing her closer. "Now Minnie, I know that maybe I haven't been the nicest person to you. I totally degraded you. The truth is, you're a nice and caring woman who deserves the upmost respect a man can give. If you can give me a second chance, I can give you that respect. So, what do you say?"

He started leaning closer to her.

Minnie thought about it for a second and then started leaning closer, and closer, and closer, until…

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is so late…I'm sorry Serenity. You guys should have gotten this earlier from her.**

**A Sweet Lullaby: Part II**

_TH-THUMP! TH-THUMP!_

"Now Minnie, I know that maybe I haven't been the nicest person to you. I totally degraded you. The truth is, you're a nice and caring woman who deserves the upmost respect a man can give. And if you can give me a second chance, I can give you that respect. What do you say?"

He started leaning closer to her.

Minnie thought about it for a second and then started leaning closer, and closer, and closer,

until…

Minnie started having second thoughts.

She thought of all the wonderful times she had with Mickey. She thought of all the times Mickey went out of his way for her how special he was able to make her feel. She thought of how much she loved him with all her heart, no matter how forgetful he was.

Then she thought about how life would be with Mortimer. He probably wouldn't give her the respect he said she had deserved. No, he definitely wouldn't give her anything. He didn't care.

In his mind she was a trophy.

Minnie could see herself now, squeezed between two awards up on his shelf, spending her days as nothing more than an object. Since he wouldn't care for her, the trophy would rust and eventually disintegrate, remembered as nothing more.

It was with that thought that Minnie stopped in her advances.

Mortimer took notice.

"What now?' he asked irritably. All his past attempts at getting Minnie back with him were finally paying off and he would not let it go down the drain.

"Mortimer, I appreciate your offer but I have finally realized that I love Mickey for who he is no matter what his flaws are. Thank you for helping me realize that and preventing me from making a horrible mistake." Minnie said as she got off the couch and headed to the door.

"So long, Mortimer."

Minnie didn't even get the chance to open the door before Mortimer grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"You come over to my house in tears, almost kiss me, and now you're all lovey dovey. What gives?"

Minnie tugged a little at her trapped arm. "I just told you that I had a revelation. Now let me go please."

"Nope, can't do that," he wagged a finger. "I'm afraid the only way you're getting out of this mess is with a kiss. For me. Right now."

"For heaven sakes!" exclaimed Minnie. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. Her mind rushed with possible means of escape and found a solution. "Okay, Mortimer. I'll give you a kiss."

Mortimer's eyes widened. "Really?"

Minnie nodded. "Yep, and I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it. Now close your eyes."

He obliged quickly, puckering his lips in excitement.

But he never felt it. Instead, he felt a sharp pain in his shin and clutched it, letting Minnie go.

Why, that little brat! She kicked him! By the time Mortimer stuck his head out the door to give her a piece of his mind, she had disappeared, most likely around the block by now. Slamming his door shut, Mortimer muttered something about prissy little girls and then went to tend to his injured knee.

When Minnie got home she was out of breath. She collapsed on her couch and was about to fall asleep when, as if rest was forbidden, her phone rang. Minnie answered it grouchily.

"Hello?"

"Minnie! Oh, where were you? I called you six times and you never answered!"

The infamous voice of Daisy Duck blared through the speaker and Minnie face-palmed.

She was not in the mood for this.

"Can I help you, Daisy?"

"Oh I'm glad you asked! Well there's this…thing going on down at that fancy new restaurant and…" Minnie could hear muffled voices in the background for a second and then Daisy was back on the phone. "And you should totally come down here at like…seven. And get dressed all fancy because, you know, it's a fancy restaurant."

"Daisy," said Minnie. "Who was that talking?"

"Who was who?"

"The voices in the background."

"What voices?"

"The ones you were talking to!"

"Who?"

"What?"

"Bye!"

And with that she hung up, leaving a very confused Minnie holding the phone. After deciding that this was probably the silliest thing she had ever heard of (besides the various predicaments she and Mickey found themselves in sometimes), she hung up the phone and looked at the time. 5:55. A half hour nap never hurt anybody. Grabbing a blanket, she snuggled up on the couch and let sleep overtake her.

Minnie was awakened by a loud banging on her door. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, wincing at the harsh knocking. Who dared disturbed her from her nap? Was it Mickey?

Oh, she hoped it was. She rushed to the door and swung it open to find…Daisy Duck staring at her with a disapproving glare.

"Minnie, it's 7:15. Why aren't you dressed?" Minnie looked at the clock. Had it really been that long?

Sure enough, the time was just as Daisy had said.

Minnie turned back to Daisy. "Why am I getting dressed up? I thought we were going to have a sort of girl's night from the way you said things."

"Oh nonono! This is…special," Daisy smiled and led Minnie to the closet.

"Go on and change quickly now."

Minnie had no idea what convoluted scheme Daisy was up to but right now she had no choice in the matter. A few minutes later found Minnie in a pink evening gown with sparkles all over. A silk rope wrapped around her waist, a darker pink to the one she was wearing. In her head was a matching bow.

"Perfect," screeched Daisy. "Now let's go!" The duck scooted the mouse out of the house and in to her car. "Now buckle up, Miss Mouse." She obeyed.

The car ride ended up being short lived, the restaurant lying in the town conveniently fifteen minutes from Minnie's home. Minnie and Daisy got out and went into the restaurant. Minnie was about to go up to the waiter at the counter when Daisy steered her in the other direction. "B-but don't we have to get a table?"

"Nope," stated Daisy.

"I have it all worked out."

Daisy led Minnie outside to one of the more quiet areas. Curtains were hung on the sides to ensure privacy. Before Minnie could get the curtain opened, Daisy stopped her. "Let me look at you for a second," she said.

She gave Minnie a once over and then put her hands on her shoulders. "Minnie, I love you like a sister. You're my best friend and I only want the best for you. Promise you won't be mad when I let you go through?"

Minnie had no idea as to why Daisy was saying this but she had gone this far without any issues so why stop now? "Yes, Daisy"

"Great!" Daisy pushed Minnie through the curtain. After stumbling through the curtain and in to a railing, she heard a voice.

"Hey you made it! I hoped you would." She knew that voice. She looked up a little bit and…she knew those ears.

"Mickey?"

"Yeah. Now before you start yelling let me explain. After you hung up I didn't know what to do! I-I mean I'm lost without you Minnie, I really am. Then I swore that tonight would be the best night of your life and you wouldn't regret it."

"Mickey…"

"So I called up Donald, Daisy, and Goofy and begged them to help me with setting this all up." He motioned to the table in the center with candles and rose petals. "It was a real chore but I's do anything for you, Minnie, honest."

"Mickey."

"An' I know that I'm not the best boyfriend in the world. Heck, I'm probably one of the worst. No one should ever treat you like you don't mater Minnie and please don't think that I don't care because I do and…"

He never got a chance to finish because she pressed her lips on to his.

She pulled back and giggled at the goofy expression on his face. "No, Mickey. _I'm _sorry. I know you're not perfect. You're you and that's what I love. I feel horrible for saying all those nasty things to you." She tilted her head down.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"Aw, Minnie, 'course I forgive you." He cupped her chin and lifted it up. "Now come on, let's enjoy ourselves."

That they did. Sitting at the candlelit table, they ate a romantic meal and exchanged old memories. There was never a bore, after all how could there be with Goofy and Donald as waiters? The poor duck's blood pressure sky rocketed working with the clumsy dog but it provided exquisite entertainment for the mice.

After dinner, when they were all alone, they stood on the balcony and looked at the stars. The city lights had dimmed, letting the sky glow to its full potential.

It was a lovely sight indeed.

He was hugging her with his her buried between her ears. She found it quite comfy nestled in his arms, which were acting as blankets. She gazed up at the stars, and rested her head on his chest. Then she heard it, the most beautiful sound in the world…the sweet lullaby of his heart.

A never ending beat just for her.

_TH-THUMP! TH-THUMP!_

**The end guys! **

**I must say Serenity, this was a wonderful read **** You better be proud of it!**


End file.
